


Good Kid (Two-Shot)

by Rocketro



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Eret and Niki are slightly mentioned, Fundy Tommy Tubbo Wilbur and Techno are brothers, Fundy is experiencing middle child issues, Gen, Phil is of course their dad, Sapnap is also kinda mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketro/pseuds/Rocketro
Summary: Fundy was a good kid. So he doesn’t need any attention, or help, or anything.At least that’s what every else thinks.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

Fundy was a good kid.

He did pretty decent at school, but not as good as Techno.

He was good at playing instruments, but not as skilled as Wilbur.

He could be kind, but not as kind as Tubbo.

And he could be a little mischievous, but nothing compared to Tommy.

He wasn’t too troublesome, but he didn’t have any skills that stuck out from his brothers at all.

Fundy liked to code, but didn’t want to share that with his family.

Because what if one of them started to code? What if they did it better? Then Fundy would have nothing. 

That’s how it was with piano; Fundy learned how to play pretty well, then Tommy and Tubbo took an interest in it, and all of the attention turned to them.

Fundy didn’t want to seem selfish. He just wished he could have one thing for himself.

Niki and Eret were some of his friends, though they spent more time around Wilbur recently. And who could blame them? Wilbur was so...perfect.

All of Fundy’s brothers had events they did, or meetings that were held, and Phil went to all of them.

Wilbur had his guitar concerts at small restaurants, Techno would have his academic decathlon, Tubbo would have his piano concerts, and Tommy would have conferences in school for behaviors. 

Tommy’s wasn’t very good attention, but it was still more attention than Fundy got.

If Tommy went a week without getting into a fight, or if Tubbo got B’s in school, Phil would give them gifts and shower them with compliments. If Techno didn’t stay up for days to beat his rival Dream in academic competitions, or if Wilbur didn’t stay cooped up in his room all day writing songs, Phil would be extremely grateful and give them a few surprises (like extra desert, or a few bucks).

Fundy never got into a physical fight, never got in trouble at school. Rarely got below an A in any class, payed attention in school. Went to bed when he was told to (most of the time), didn’t waste time on a stupid high school rivalry. Stayed in his room for a good portion of time with nobody noticing, or sitting in a corner of the living room with no one even bothering to spare him a glance. 

And all he got in return?

An occasional smile or quick thanks before Phil went to rush over to one of Fundy’s brothers.

Fundy wanted to tell Phil or his brothers about this, or tell his friends how he felt left out. He wanted to brag about his coding skills, and show them all the projects he was proudest of. Say how he wished they’d all include him more, possibly invite him to cause a little mischief or to just simply talk about nothing for a few hours.

But it was stupid. This whole thing. Fundy was selfish for feeling jealous of his brother’s achievements, of being envious of them trying to beat their weaknesses. 

Fundy didn’t want pity or to complain about his first-world problems, but he didn’t want things to continue as they were, either.

He was caught in a dilemma of blaming his family for not noticing him, and blaming himself for not trying to stick out more. 

It was awful of him to want all of his dad’s attention, to almost want to be hurt or have some kind of accident so he could be the center of attention.

Even so, as he watched from the background as his “best friends” joked around with his older brother as Fundy sat alone at a separate table, Fundy couldn’t help but yearn to be in one of his brother said shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Fundy was angry.

Phil was yelling at him. It was less of a yell than a stern tone, but Fundy could still just as easily feel the disappointment and annoyance through Phil’s voice.

Fundy hadn’t meant to disobey Phil, really. He knew that his older brothers had warned him about Schlatt and his crew, about how they were “bad influences”.

But Fundy didn’t care. He actually had a group that included him, one that wanted him there.

And they weren’t bad kids either. Schlatt just had a tendency for people to take his jokes too seriously and would get in trouble; Quackity didn’t take anything seriously, missed a lot of assignments, and got very low grades (almost getting kicked out several times); George (though he spent a lot of time with Dream and Sapnap, just chatting with them a couple of times a week) only got involved in small fights or got caught trespassing areas, mainly due to Sapnap.

Wilbur had warned him about how Schlatt was “manipulative”, how he was a “tyrant” to his group, how he was “toxic”. 

Then Schlatt told Fundy a few things that sounded familiar.

As soon as Wilbur got a higher status, as soon as he was recognized by the popular kids and swooned over by most of the school, Schlatt was dropped. Replaced. Lied about. Ignored.

For the first time in a long while, Fundy had a group that not only cares about his problems, but empathized with them. A group that he felt truly at home with, closer than his actual family despite only actually knowing them for a couple of days during school hours. 

Schlatt, who would tease each of his friends in a deadpan way that any outsider would see as simple bullying. Quackity, who constantly broke down laughing at most of Schlatt’s remarks. George, who had an interest in coding, just like Fundy.

But, of course, Wilbur had to snitch.

Fundy reckoned his older brother woke up in the morning with the sole goal of making Fundy as lonely and miserable as Wilbur possibly could make him.

Phil, hearing tales from Wilbur that at best were half-truths, forbid Fundy to continue talking to them.

Fundy wanted to say something, but all of his arguments sounded so weak at that moment and he was so overwhelmed that he ran straight up to his room, not bothering to leave for the rest of the night even when Phil personally came to ask him.

Fundy didn’t cry. He didn’t.

Schlatt and Quackity, and George when he hung out with them, made him happy. So Fundy wouldn’t just abandon them like that. He didn’t want to put anybody through that sort of thing, especially someone would had gone through that already with Fundy’s own brother!

He’d just have to be sneakier. And possibly bribe someone.

Techno didn’t really care about Schlatt. He didn’t particularly care about anything, besides teasing his younger brothers and winning competitions. Fundy could slide him a few bucks, politely ask him to keep Wilbur busy for a few minutes, and nobody would have to know.

Techno, predictably, accepted the bribe without asking any questions. As Fundy watched his oldest brother saunter over to Wilbur, Fundy knew he was straight-up disobeying his dad and brother. 

But he wanted something, just this once! Was that too much to ask?

Fundy had explained the situation to Schlatt as quickly as he could. Since they hadn’t done so before, Schlatt had written his phone number on a slip of paper that he then slid over to Fundy, nodding at something behind him.

When Fundy glanced back, he could see that Wilbur was starting to get impatient with Techno. Muttering a small thanks, Fundy speed-walked over to his lonely table.

As soon as school was over, Fundy hopped in the backseat of Techno’s car, staring out the window and ignoring Wilbur’s glances back at him.

Fundy walked straight towards his room after Techno’s car parked in their driveway, locking his door and picking up his phone.

He entered the phone number to text, sparing anxious glances towards the door even though he double-checked that it was locked.

A message was sent.

‘Hey Schlatt, it’s Fundy.’ -Fundy

Only a few moments passed until Fundy got a response.

‘Yeah, alright, I’ll add you to a group chat with Quackity and George. One second.’ -Schlatt

Messages soon started flooding Fundy’s phone, most from Quackity.

‘Fundy’s joined this chat now.’ -Schlatt

‘Cool’ Quackity

‘Hey, Fundy’ -Quackity

‘Has Schlatt told you what we’re doing tonight’ -Quackity

Fundy was confused, but intrigued. At least that mystery pushed Quackity’s annoying texting habits and bad grammar to the back of his mind.

‘Nope, what’s happening?’ -Fundy

‘We’re meeting up at the park close to our school. Do you want to come with?” -Schlatt

He shouldn’t go. It was bad enough that Fundy had even communicated with Schlatt, would Fundy really want to sneak out in the middle of the night? What would Phil think? How worried would they...

‘What time?’ -Fundy

‘Twelve am. George can’t go, because he’s meeting up with Dream and Sapnap.’ -Schlatt

‘What a loser’ -Quackity

‘He probably has to ask his mommy to go with them’ -Quackity

‘I’ll see you guys there’ -Fundy

Seeing as it was only around 4:30, Fundy had quite a few hours to wait. And with that wait came the anxiety of Phil finding out. 

Fundy was a “good kid”. Nobody bothered to spend time with him, or praise him. And Tommy, despite getting attention for wrong reasons, still got that attention.

Maybe it was Fundy’s turn to get that attention. He didn’t get it from being good, so maybe he’d get it just like Tommy did.

It was pitch black outside when Fundy left. Fundy hadn’t ever snuck out before, but according to all those cheesy coming-of-age teen movies his family dragged him along to, it wouldn’t be that hard. 

Fundy’s room was on the first floor, so he wouldn’t have to do something too elaborate like climb across the roof. The window was big enough for Fundy to fit, though it was a tight squeeze.

Luckily, Fundy had forgotten to take off his shoes at the door, so he was still wearing them. He didn’t have to sneak through the living room and run the risk of bumping into one of his family members who just happened to be grabbing a drink of water or going to the bathroom.

The fall from the window was not pleasant.

The ground was hard and cold, and the autumn wind caused Fundy to shiver. Fundy was pretty sure he had a few bruises from the fall, but it was worth it.

On the walk to the park, Fundy’s breath quickened at every small noise, his heart raced even faster each time he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Eventually, though, Fundy reached the destination.

Quackity was sitting on top of scratched-up yellow monkey bars while Schlatt was leaning against them, arms crossed. Fundy made his way over to them.

Quackity spotted him first.

“Hey, Fundy!” He shouted, waving at him.

Schlatt gave a nod and a small smile.

“Hey, guys.” Fundy walked towards them, freezing hands stuffed into his orange hoodie’s pockets. “Didn’t think I’d show?”

Quackity shrugged. “I dunno man, we’ve been here for a good ten minutes or so.”

Fundy gave an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry about that guys, the walk was a bit longer than I thought.”

“It’s alright, at least you showed up.” Schlatt gave a sly grin. “Unlike George.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t leave you two hanging!” Fundy declared, climbing up to sit next to Quackity on the monkey bars.

The three went on to chat for a while, before something Fundy had dreaded happening happened.

‘Ring, ring.’

Fundy grabbed his phone and took a peek at it, hoping that it would be some random spam caller.

Incoming call from DADZA

Looking at both of his friends in pure panic, Fundy answered the phone.

“Where are you?!”

“I’m at...uh, the park,” Fundy answered.

“Why are you at the park at 1:30 am? Is there anyone else there?”

“I’m with...Schlatt and Quackity?”

Silence.

“Dad?”

“Get home. Now. We’ll talk in the morning.”

The phone hung up.

Quackity and Schlatt were both looking at Fundy sympathetically.

“Good luck, dude,” Quackity told him.

Fundy huffed. “Thanks.”

Phil greeted him with a simple “We’ll talk about this in the morning”. Fundy could tell his father was struggling to keep his cool.

Sleep barely came that night. Thoughts about what Phil would say, about what would happen, all swirled in Fundy’s brain.

On Saturday mornings, both Tommy and Tubbo had piano lessons, which Techno had supposedly taken them to.

It was just Fundy’s luck that both Phil and Wilbur were there for his interrogation.

“Fundy, why?” Phil inquired. “Why did you deliberately disobey me, not just by talking to them but also sneaking out in the middle of the night? You could’ve gotten hurt or lost, or even worse!”

A mix of shame and anger fluttered around in Fundy’s chest while Phil spoke, the anger slowly overtaking all of Fundy’s other emotions.

“Schlatt is nothing but trouble!” Wilbur lectured. “And so is Quackity. Why couldn’t you just listen for once?!”

A harsh laugh erupted from Fundy. “What do you mean ‘for once’?”

Wilbur seemed taken aback by this outburst. “What?”

“When was the last time I disobeyed any of you?!” Continued Fundy. “I’ve tried, for so long, to be a perfect little angel. But no matter what I do, no matter how hard I work, it’s never enough!”

Phil tried to interject. “I try my best to spend time with you, but you have to understand how hard it is for me to take care of all five of you while going to work to pay for all of your activities, your food, your clothes-“

“You try to spend time with me?!” Tears pricked the corner of Fundy’s eye. “When was the last time we got to just talk to each other, without any topic having to do with how smart Techno is, how talented Wilbur is, how energetic Tommy is, how perfect Tubbo is-”

“You’re getting off topic here,” interrupted Phil.

“So you want me to stay on topic here? Fine, let’s have a talk about Schlatt,” Fundy snapped back. “Let’s talk about how him and Quackity are the only ones in a long time to actually care about me. Let’s talk about how you two seem so desperate to want to take that away from me. Let’s talk about how you want to tear me away from the only good thing in my life right now!”

“Schlatt is a bad person!” Insisted Wilbur. “He’s just tricking you, trying to seem like a good person-“

“I don’t care!” Fundy’s face was streaming with tears. “I honestly don’t care if he’s tricking me! At least, for once, someone isn’t ignoring me. For once somebody is acting like they care. It’s more than I get from this family!”

Wilbur scoffed. “What about Eret and Niki, huh? You’re the one who hasn’t been sitting next to them or talking to them at all!”

“Oh really?” Growled Fundy. “You’ve been more than happy to tell them to sit next to you, or to hang out with you, even when you know there won’t be enough room for me to sit next to them! But nobody would ever even dare to blame Mr. Perfect.”

“Fundy,” Phil warned.

“You have no problem at all dropping all your friends and family like they were nothing, just for the sake of looks.”

“Fundy! Stop!”

Fundy stepped closer to Wilbur and got up into his face. “That’s what you did to me, what you did to Schlatt, and what you won’t hesitate to do to anybody else. Pretty boy makes up whatever story to make everyone look bad, and everyone will take his word as fact, making him a ‘hero’. But you know what, Wilbur?”

Narrowing his eyes and glaring at Wilbur, Fundy spoke in a venomous tone. “You’re no hero. Just a scared, filthy, lying, coward!”

Phil grabbed Fundy’s arm and pulled him away from Wilbur. “That’s enough, Fundy! I don’t know what’s gotten into you. Go up to your room and cool off, come back out when you’re ready to apologize.”

But Fundy had no plans to apologize, or to even come back out at all. As soon as he stormed back into his room, Fundy filled his backpack with clothes, money, basic hygiene items, and a small fox plush he got when he was little.

After contemplating for a few moments, Fundy wrote a small note and stuck it on his desk.

Fundy didn’t know where he would go or how he would be able to do this, but he did know one thing.

He was sick of living in that house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot longer than the last one, jeez. A lot of you asked for a second part, so here it is! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Wilbur isn’t actually as big of a jerk as Schlatt an and Fundy made him out to be, but he also isn’t the best person in the world. Schlatt isn’t totally innocent either, but not as bad as Wilbur said he was.
> 
> Fundy was also just a bit dramatic, but you can’t really blame him.


End file.
